She Will Be Mine
by isnani
Summary: Ron always believes that Hermione will be his... even though she's in love with someone else. One-shot.


**She Will Be Mine **

The sound of scratching quill filled the silent common room. It was already late past midnight and the only remaining students there were me… and _her_.

Harry had turned in half an hour ago, and I am still stuck here with this bloody Charms essay. Well, this actually is not what I'm stayed back here for. The essay is just an excuse to be alone with her. My Hermione Granger. Yes. I, Ronald Bilius Weasley am in love with my best friend, Hermione Granger. And well… she's not really _mine_, but I like to think it that way.

This happens every single night. Me, sitting here on this end of the table by the crackling fire, doing my homework, and there she would be on the other end, scribbling away on a piece of parchment with a daze look on her face. A look that has caused me nothing but pain. But even then, I went through it. I love being alone with her.

It was just a couple of weeks ago when we started our final year at Hogwarts. I had been really ecstatic about having her over at the Burrow, but eventually, had only Harry for company. She had owled that she was unable to come and could only meet us at Platform 9¾ on September 1st.

"I wonder what is this 'big news' she wants to tell us about," Harry had pondered with me.

That big news had my heart shatter like crazy. She was apparently dating a Muggle childhood friend of hers, named Darren Gemel. Ever since the term started, I couldn't help but notice the sudden glow on her face. There was even a spring in every step she took. She would tell us stories about how even at the age of five, she always had a little crush on that git. And all I could do was listened on, watching as her eyes twinkled brightly as she went on and on about her boyfriend. Never did I know she could be such a 'girl'.

I had been so relieved the day she told me Viktor Krum had lost all contact with her. I really thought I had a chance, since I had caught her looking at me quite often, these past years. Even Harry and my siblings had commented the possibility of her fancying me. But now… ever since this Darren prick came into the picture, she gave no more stolen glances in my direction. Even Harry and Ginny had started to give me sympathetic looks, which honestly makes me sick.

But as the wise men say, '_Patience is virtue_'. I'll wait. I will always wait for her. One day, she will realise that Darren is a big, useless git and realise my love for her. Yes. She will be mine.

xxx

It's a big family feast, here at the Burrow. All the family members are here. Bill's here with his family, Fred with his current girlfriend… even Percy. That git! I still can't really forgive him for what he did to us. And of course, the three-year-old couple, Hermione and Darren.

The hopes of them breaking up didn't happen. She is still with Darren Bloody Gemel. Even being a Muggle, Darren was welcomed in my family. He had been victim to my father all along. Poor git. But I can see that he likes to suck up to my family, for which gave me another reason to hate him.

Two years had past ever since our graduation. And me… well, I am still single. I, of course, had my fair share of women who had asked me out since I'm now a star keeper in the Chudley Cannons' team. But I had turned them down all, for all I want is _her_.

Darren and Hermione. Hermione and Darren. Don't they make an odd couple? Won't it sound better if it's 'Ron and Hermione'? Hermione Weasley. Mrs Ronald Weasley. It even has a nice ring to it!

As we continued feasting on my Mom's delicious dishes, a standing Hermione clinked a spoon on her goblet, attracting attention all around the table.

"Thank you. Well, uh, guys… Darren and I have an announcement to make."

A flash of light blinded my eye for a second. It was then that I spotted a diamond ring on her finger.

"We're getting married."

And there it was… Silence crept through the whole table as the engaged couple stood holding hands. And is it just me, or is everybody sending me a pitiful glance?

My whole body almost shook with heavy grief, although I strived to keep my face as impassive as it could. Unfortunately though, that was not for long as my emotions took its turn wiping out all the candles in the room. My heart almost burst with grief, and just a second later, a loud shattering sound was heard, making Cheryl, my niece, screamed. Fortunately for me, no one could see me trembling slightly, but it could have been visible if the place wasn't so dark.

It was my father who settled the whole 'blackout' a few moments later. "Honestly. This house is a wreck," he muttered grumpily as he strode back to his seat. But that was not before I felt his comforting hand on my shoulder.

Ginny though, was looking past behind me. I turned, only to find what had caused the loud shatter, earlier. There on top of the cupboard behind me, were the broken pieces of the expensive glass vase Harry had bought for my Mom, last Christmas. I reminded myself not to look at my best friend's eyes, later.

Darren and Hermione were already seated when I looked back. I was surprised at how my expressions and emotions co-operate with each other. As much as my heart was mourning the loss of another chance with her, a smile was formed on my face. It was a forced smile on my part, but I knew it seemed natural to the others.

"Well, congratulations to you two," I said, almost too cheerfully.

I could sense the shock around the table, for I was the first one to congratulate the couple. But they wouldn't know… They didn't know that in my heart, I was building up a 'fresh new set' of confidence. Patience is all I need. Hermione will one day realise that she had done a mistake. She will leave her stupid fiancé to be with me. Yes. She will be mine.

xxx

Weeks past after their announcement of their engagement. I could still feel the usual pang in my chest whenever I caught sight of the two. I didn't know how I have been bearing this unbearable agony. I guess the strength came from my confidence that she will be mine one day. I will just have to wait.

But as the wedding date came closer, I knew my chance was going down the drain. She was furious when I told her that I couldn't make it to her wedding.

"Fine! Be that way! Don't expect me to turn up when it comes to _your_ wedding!" she had berated.

I snorted at the memory. My wedding? How could I wed without her by my side?

So here I am, locked up in my own apartment, with only empty bottles of Firewhisky for company. And that be on the wedding day of the love of my life. I slouched almost painfully on my couch, feeling totally drunk.

But why? Why must I still feel the pain? Bloody Firewhisky! And bloody Darren! How dare he steal my only love? She might be even reciting her vow on the altar, at this very moment. Damn your vow, Mione! Why can't you see? You're mine, Mione… And I will make you mine. Just watch… You will soon realise what a pathetic, terrible, useless husband you have gotten yourself. And then, there I will be, waiting for you with open arms. Yes. I'll wait for you, Hermione. Don't fret. I will even help you out with those annulment papers. Yes, Hermione, you will be mine.

xxx

I have to admit that even with my hopes still up, I couldn't help controlling the tears. It was the first time after almost two decades that I seek comfort in my mother's arms, and cried my hearts out.

As months past, Mom and Ginny kept introducing random girls to me, who were mostly my so-called 'fans'. Don't they understand? I want only Hermione. I'll wait for her till the end of time if it requires me to do so.

xxx

It was a week ago when I got an invitation from her. Her husband is organising a party for her 21st birthday. I debated if I should go or not. Seeing them together wasn't really a good idea, but I really had missed her. I miss her a lot. It has been months since these eyes saw her beautiful face.

So here I am, at her Muggle bungalow. There was quite a crowd at their place, since her husband had invited his family and friends. As the blaring music blared on, my longing eyes scanned the entire surrounding. And there she was, looking as radiant as ever, with her prat of a husband on her side. I was about to step out to wish her when I abruptly stopped at the sight of the whole her.

Her belly was swollen. What the bloody hell had that git done to her?! My only love?!!

I turn to look at Harry and his date, Ginny. They both wore warm smiles on their faces, with Ginny putting a gentle hand on Hermione's belly, giggling. They knew? They knew that Hermione was pregnant all these time?! But – how? – when?

But then I realised. Hermione must have owled me about it during my 'ignoring-her-owls' phase. She had easily accepted my excuse of being too busy or far off the country to reply to her letters. As relieved as I could be, I couldn't help my disbelief. How could she be so oblivious? How could she be so blind of my feelings for her? Where is my know-it-all Hermione Granger? Oh… yeah. Darren. Darren has made her into a 'Hermione Gemel'. Bloody wanker!

xxx

Years past. Hermione now had two children, Ralph and Celina. All had their father's dirty blonde hair. Won't they look much better with red?

As crazy as many people thought I was, I am still waiting for her. I had given the same answer for all my star interviews, "I am still waiting for her." Ginny had called me 'hopeless', but in the contrary, I am hopeful. Very hopeful. Because I know that Hermione will one day leave her husband. I'm hopeful that that day would just come a bit sooner.

She will not have to worry. I will take care of her children. I will even give my name to them. Weasley. Just… be mine.

xxx

Today, March 1st, a barn owl flew to my apartment's window. It was by far the worst birthday present I could ever have gotten.

They met with a car accident, which had cost my Hermione her dear life. Dread flowed through my whole being. And later, anger. Why not him? That bloody Gemel who killed his own wife?! My only life?! I knew it! I knew it! He's a raving, mad murderer! So what if he's now in coma? He still killed the only love of my life! Oh, Hermione…

I sat stiff on my couch, with the letter still clutched in my hand. I decided that there was no more time for grief. This is my only chance left. My only chance to be with her at last. Wait for me, Hermione.

With this curse, we will unite. With this curse, we will be together… at last. Yes. She will be mine.

"Avada Kedavra!"


End file.
